Today, vehicles have various types of electronic systems, where various types of applications and massive data are used. Vehicle makers make a lot of efforts to develop technologies for improving performance of the electronic systems and applications embedded in vehicles and consistently managing them.
Because the electronic systems and applications embedded in vehicles cannot but use only internal resources of the vehicle and it costs too much and takes too much time to replace the electronic systems embedded therein or install the applications again to upgrade or update them, recently there are attempts to realize electronic systems and applications required for vehicles by using mobile terminals such as a smart phone or a tablet PC commonly carried out by a user, i.e., a driver or a passenger.
Therefore, the inventor intends to suggest a technology of managing a plurality of applications in multiple mobile terminals by using a head unit of a vehicle.